Sick Day
by BobWritesTheFics
Summary: BBXRae. Summary: Raven's sick and BB takes ca of her. Trust me, that's not all that happens.  I was lazy with this story so It probably won't be very well thought out. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>"Rae! Rae!" Someone was shaking me.<p>

"RAE!"

"Aggh!" I sat up in my bed fast enough to see a flash of black flowed by a green and blue tangle.

"Raven, what the-?" Beast Boy was dangling from my black powers, tangled in my bed sheets. As soon as I realized what had happened he dropped, head first.

"Ow!" I got up to help him get out of the knotted sheets. I could hear the warning bell in the hall. My room was blinking red light.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just the usual trouble. How'd you not hear that?" He leaned in to look at my face. Then he touched his hand to my forehead. I blushed and slapped it away.

"What?" I demanded.

"Calm down! I think you're getting a fever. Maybe you should sit this job out?" He tried to push me down on the bed.

"I'm fine!" I walked past him towards the door. Before I could make it out to the hall I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"I can help out here. You guys go ahead. I'll man the fort."<p>

_Beast Boy? What happened? Was it an intruder?_ I tried to speak, but my words stuck in my throat.

"Raven?" I could feel something cold on my face. I shivered.

"Rae?" The cold was gone. "Rae? It's me. Beast Boy. Are you conscious?"

_Duh, can't- wait, why can't I see anything? Beast Boy? Why aren't you answering?_

"Rae? I'm gonna make you some soup and tea, okay? Don't push yourself to much."

Suddenly I could see a green arm disappear and walk towards the kitchen.

_Beast Boy?_ _Beast Boy! What's happening? Beast Boy!_

"Bea…Beast Boy?" My voice cracked and it was raspy.

"Hey, I'm here." He sat down on the couch and brushed my hair out of my face. I would have blushed if my face wasn't already red with heat.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You collapsed. You're really sick." He said. He didn't lift his hand from my face. "The others went to get some robbers. Just rest."

"Were they narwhales?"

"… What?" Beast Boy raised his eye brow at me.

"NAR. WHALES." I said clearly. "Obviously, what other pirates had narwhales with eye patches."

"What the he- Are you hallucinating?"

"Probertly. I hallociate when I'm sick."

"Hallo what? Whatever. I'm going to go get your tea. Don't… er, let the pirates get you." He tried to stand up, but I grabbed his hand.

"No." I laid it back on my face. "Stay… I'm about to fall asleep."

"O… Okay." I saw a glimpse of his face. It was red. So, he's sick, too.

As I started to fall asleep, I could hear him mumbling… No… That was me. I squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Garfield." My eyes started to close.

"Wh-what?"

"Love… Gar…" I whispered.

Before I could sink into the darkness, I felt a small pressure on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ~Beia<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Day numero two! I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"Better. She finally fell asleep."

"BB, you getting sick, too? Your face is red."

"Uh? Oh, no, it's just warm."

"Maybe you should go rest, too."

"Shouldn't I stay will Rae? What if that guy comes back-?"

"Beast Boy, we're good here. Go rest."

My door closed and when I thought everyone was down the hall, I sat up.

"Hey, Princess." A figure, sitting on the couch, said.

"Arggh!" I jumped, "Cyborg! What the-?"

"You must be sick," Cy laughed. "You would have realized I was here."

"What do you want, Cy?" I demanded.

"Just wondering what happened between you and BB."

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, he was blushing like a crazy so I just assumed..."

I blushed, "Don't _assume_, Cy. Nothing hap-" Then I remembered.

"Oh... _God_." I put my hands on my mouth.

"What? What happened?" Cy's eyes grew wide, "You guys didn't...?"

"Didn't what?"

He gave me a _you know_ look.

"What? No! Ew! NO. Well, did we-? NO. NO. We didn't. No." I shook my head while Cyborg laughed at me.

"Well" Cyborg tried to compose himself, "What _did _happen?"

"Uhm..."

* * *

><p>"Nar... <em>Whale?<em> What the heck is a Narwhale? Did you mean-?" Cy asked after I explained everything to him (except for the questionable kiss that might have been my imagination).

"I don't know what I meant! That's not the point! I was delustional and... and I said _stuff_... I need to undo this." I looked at Cy expectingly.

"Wha-" Cy leaned back, "wait, wait, wait. Step back. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I just need you to find out whether he believes what I said."

"That wouldn't be _undoing_ anything, though." Cy said, "What would you do if he did believe what you said?"

"Uhm... Well, I would... Uh... I... don't know. I don't know." I looked up. Cyborg was grinning.

"What?" My eyes narrowed.

Cy sighed and leaned toward me. "This is what you're going to do. You are going to go up to BB and tell him how you feel and then you're going to freaking kiss and have a freaking happy ending. Got it?"

"Look, Cy-" I rolled my eyes.

"No, _you_ look. I'm tired of waiting for you two to get together. So whether I have to _drag_ you in there and force you stupid _faces _together, this is going to happen."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"You're not going to go in there, are you?"

"Nope." I glared.

"Fine," Cyborg stood up, grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Wha- What are you doing?" I pounded my fists on his back and started kicking. I was too weak to use my powers.

"Sorry, Princess. Whether you like it or not, you're kissing that frog."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feel free to give some criticism or any advice!<strong>

**~Beia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Chapter three! Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writers block. Tell me how you liked it! I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me."<br>"I can't," I blushed.  
>"Just tell me."<br>"I literally can't, Beast Boy!"  
>"Rae, it's the only way to get this thing off your chest." He said this with confidence, yet he was looking at his feet and his face was red.<br>"It's not the only way."  
>"Look, the elephant in the room isn't going to leave unless you talk this thing out."<br>Cyborg crossed his arms, "You know, I'm right here."  
>I looked up and glared at him. Beast Boy tried to fight back a smile, "I think that's the point, Cy."<br>"Whatever," Cy said. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I'll leave when things get serious."  
>"Cyborg..." Beast Boy and I said in unison. Except he said it in a warning tone while I said it in more of a I'm-going-to-freaking-kill-you tone.<br>"Go ahead, Princess." Cy laughed, getting comfortable.  
>I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on my words…<p>

_"Cyborg, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know what to say." I said, still slung over his metallic back. I had given up fighting him after my hands started to bruise up.  
>"Hmm…" Cy stopped. "Well, you can always tell him the truth."<br>"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "But… How? It's going to be really, really awkward. Especially with you in there."  
>"Just ignore me. Like how you ignore Beast Boy when he's annoying."<br>"But… I don't actually ignore him." I mumbled as Cy started walking again.  
>"What was that?" He said, but I knew he heard me.<br>"Shut up." I snapped.  
>"Honestly, just tell him how you feel. It's easy."<br>"Your not the one spilling your guts out to the guy you like, but have to be all 'I hate you go away' to because otherwise you would be made fun of or he'll reject you and never bother you in that annoying, sweet, stupid, funny way he always does." I huffed, crossing my arms.  
>Cyborg kept walking, waiting for me to realize what I had just said. I didn't for another minute or so.<br>Finally, my face went red.  
>"Shut up."<em>

Now was my chance to tell him everything. Why every time I checked my mind mirror, all I could see was affection. How every time he tries to come into my room, I just want to pull him in instead of locking the door. What I'm really thinking when I stare off in space… coincidentally, in his direction. I had to tell him now. Not just because Cyborg was making me, but because if I didn't now, I never would. I had to be now. I had to tell him. Tell him…  
>"I… I… I just wanted to say thank you. For, you know, taking care of me while I was sick." I stared at my shoes. <em>What? What was that?<em>  
>"Oh…" Beast Boy raised his eyebrow, "Was that it?"<br>"Yea-" I cringed.  
>"No! Uh-uh, nope. That's not going down, Princess. Tell him." Cyborg sat up.<br>"Cy, plea-"  
>"Tell. Him."<br>"No."  
>Beast Boy looked from me to Cy. Both our faces were red with anger. "Look, if Rae doesn't want to tell me, she doesn't have to."<br>"I can't believe you're trying to weasel your way out of this." Cy shook his head.  
>"I can't believe you're forcing this! What if I'm not ready?"<br>"That is such bull!"  
>"Cy! She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Beast Boy tried to yell over us.<br>"Shut up, Beast Boy. This has nothing to do with you." Cy snapped.  
>My face flushed with rage, "Yes it does!" I screamed and stood up. "It always has. I can't believe you, saying that!"<br>"Rae, what-?" Beast Boy started to say.  
>"And you!" I pointed at him. "What's wrong with you? Are you stupid? How could you not know what we were talking about already? God, I can't believe I fell in love with an idiot!"<br>There was a moments silence; Cyborg was ginning, Beast Boys mouth hung open and I was breathing deeply.  
>I groaned and put my hand on my face. "Close your mouth, Beast Boy. You'll catch flies." I mumbled.<br>Cyborg stared laughing hysterically. "Aaah," He sighed, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Okay , time for me to go."  
>"See you two later," He called behind his shoulder as the door shut behind him.<br>After a few seconds of me trying to avoid Beast Boys gaze, I slumped my shoulders and sat on his bed. "… Hi."  
>He started chuckling, "Hi."<br>I hit him in the arm. "Shut up, Beast Boy!"  
>"Ow, wait. Hold on! I'm not laughing at you!"<br>"Yes you are!" I continued slapping at him (more like flailing my arms and coming in contact with his body). "You're laughing because I just told you-!" I stopped and started blushing.  
>"Hey, I didn't laugh the first time!" He blushed, rubbing his arm.<br>"First time?... Oh." When I was sick… er, sicker.  
>"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you meant it though. You were kind of hallucinating." He started laughing again. "That was hillarious."<br>I gave him a soft punch, "Shuddup."  
>He flinched, but kept laughing. I looked down, trying to hide my red face.<br>"I… I still don't know what you think…" I mumbled.  
>He was quiet and I looked up. He was still smiling, but it was sweeter.<br>"Hey… Wanna know what my reaction was after you told me that first time?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Close your eyes…"  
>I did. I could feel the anticipation and excitement for what was coming next. Everything seemed dark around me and warm. As warm as it was when I was sick that morning. I could feel myself going into a daze. I guess I was still tired. Before I could tell Beast Boy this, I felt a light pressure on my lips.<p>

...And this time, I didn't fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beia 3<strong>


	4. Update

**Update!**

**I have a new story that continues this one! It's called Date Night and it's in Beast Boy's perspective if you are interested.**

**Thank you for all your comments on this. I'm so glad you all liked it.**

**-Bob**


End file.
